


蘇州恋慕

by takayukitakane



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takayukitakane/pseuds/takayukitakane
Summary: 雨好像快停了。以后要是有机会，再来这里避雨好了。
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun
Kudos: 4





	蘇州恋慕

**Author's Note:**

> *🎵蘇州恋慕 - Fukase/みきとp
> 
> *意境苦手人的放飞自我（所以真的很垃圾
> 
> *不要纠结为什么陈生一个hgr会出现在苏州这种问题 也不要纠结这到底是不是苏州
> 
> *本来想玩一下他老是被认成中国人（因为名字）的梗结果失败惹

抱着视死如归的心情，姜贤求敲了敲门。

大雨没带伞、迷路、手机没电，最令人绝望的要素全被姜贤求碰到了。大概是真的点儿背吧，明明是来旅游的，却变得这么狼狈。总之先撞撞运气，找个地方缓一缓，还得给手机充电才行。

不知道是不是幸运的神终于发现了他，屋子里的人把门开了个小缝，上下打量了他两秒后把门开大，招招手让他进屋。

顾不上干别的，姜贤求先掏出手机：“那个，请问这里可以充电吗？”

“可以的哟，”刚给他开门的男子拉开柜子找数据线，“苹果还是安卓？”

“苹果。太谢谢你了，它真的一点电都没有了…”

看着屏幕亮起绿色的充电图标，姜贤求松了一口气。

“要不要换套衣服？看你湿透了诶。”

啊。被这么一提醒，姜贤求才想起来自己全身还湿漉漉的。水顺着衣服淌下来，搞得地上全都是。

“但我就有这一套…还是就擦一下好了。”姜贤求说着，打开自己的包翻找餐巾纸。

“我借你一套不就好了？反正现在雨这么大，你也走不了。”房主人看了眼窗外，“我帮你烘一下衣服，你等雨停再走就行了啊。”

这就是传说中的触底反弹吗，姜贤求几乎要感动落泪。

套上衣服，姜贤求才发现房主人比自己高了得有快一个头，对于180+身高来说正常大小的T恤衫到他这就变成了oversize。姜贤求觉得自己这样有点像企鹅，不过总比继续当落汤鸡强。

他这才开始环顾自己身处的这间屋子。不算大，但是复式，一楼没有天花板，和上面是通着的，这里除了一套桌椅和一个鱼缸外什么都没有了，那卧室应该在二楼…一点点多余的装饰都没有，一切都是木质的，除了那个鱼缸。姜贤求凑过去看，不算小的鱼缸里只有一条蓝紫色小鱼有一下没一下地游着。

“它叫蓝二，可爱吧？”房主人也凑了过来，用食指指盖轻轻顶着鱼缸。

“它一个人不会孤单吗。”

“有我陪着他啊，”姜贤求看对方的眼神一直追着蓝二，“对吧？而且我其实不太擅长养宠物。这条是朋友送我的，我就一直养着了。”

确实，姜贤求看着除了鱼什么都没有的鱼缸，觉得他应该是真的不太会养。

“我姓陈，这里算是我家。”

“‘算是’是？”

“这里其实还可以接受其他人住宿的哟，有一间卧室常年空着。你要不要去上去看看？我觉得你今天搞不好得留宿了。”

“诶，这不行吧，太给您添麻烦——”姜贤求一句话还没说完，就听到一个雷结结实实打在他们头上。

“…好，那麻烦您了，我去睡了。”

确实就是一间小卧室而已。收拾的很干净，窗楹上也没有积灰，一直都有做好来人的准备呢。卧室里没有什么特别的东西，但姜贤求还是注意到了靠在门边的一把吉他。他原来还弹吉他的么...不管了。姜贤求今天饱受折磨累的要死，伴着雨声昏昏沉沉地就睡了过去。

姜贤求被雷给震醒了。

雨怎么完全没有要停的迹象啊…姜贤求起身看着一片漆黑的窗外，隐隐能看到被风吹得摇摇欲坠的树木。

没有表也能感知到现在还是在半夜，姜贤求却完全睡不着了。手机和包都还在楼下，他还在想要做点什么好的时候，想起了那把吉他。

小心翼翼地把它拎起来，拨动琴弦，是说音居然还挺准的。就着雷雨弹一会儿吉他，应该就会困了吧。

弹着弹着，姜贤求听到敲门声。幻觉？他停下来等候，又听到更清晰的敲门声。

“进来吧。”

陈勇训推开门走过来：“你会弹吉他啊。”

“是被我吵醒了吗。”

“怎么可能，当然是因为打雷。这太吓人了。”

“诶——雷雨在这里不是经常的？”

“是啊，所以我总失眠。明明在南方长大，一点不像个南方人呢。”陈勇训无奈地笑笑，“对了，你酒量怎么样？”

“还可以…怎么了？”

“要不要来下楼喝酒？”陈勇训笑着拍拍姜贤求的肩，“这个时间和天气，正好吧？”

姜贤求收拾了一下后走下楼，看到陈勇训在点火。

“不是有灯吗？”

“浪漫啊。”陈勇训点上蜡烛后吹灭火柴，随手把火柴梗扔到一边。

姜贤求试图去理解对方的浪漫，看着白酒被倒进矮玻璃杯里，在微弱的光芒下一闪一闪。他看到陈勇训的眼睛也一闪一闪。

“干杯。”

姜贤求眼看着陈勇训喝完一小杯就掩盖不住自己的兴奋。真的没问题吗，姜贤求暗暗捏一把汗，一旦发现情况不对就把他送回去睡觉好了。

陈勇训放下杯子：“旅游？”

“嗯。”

“为什么选这里？”

“大学毕业旅行。”姜贤求的酒量好像比他自己想的要烂一点。

“喜欢吗？”

“嗯，挺喜欢的。”

“即使手机没电的情况下在暴雨里飘摇了那么久，也喜欢吗？”

啊，对哦。还有过这样一段遭遇来着。怎么会，明明是不到一天前刚发生过的事情，姜贤求却感觉已经过了很久。

“...嗯。”

陈勇训明显喝得有点过头了，脸颊明显泛着红，激动的样子像极了高中刚毕业约出去喝酒的学生。手已经拿不稳酒杯了还要再给自己倒酒，这家伙十八岁吧？

“你别勉强自己了。”

“不要，我还要喝…”

“——小心！杯子！”

姜贤求眼见陈勇训手一晃，玻璃杯就要从他手里滑出去了，赶紧伸手去接。杯子太小，两人的手就这么触碰到。

就这样愣了一会儿，还是陈勇训先把手撤回去。

姜贤求只觉得好烫，浑身都烫。  
一定都是因为酒精。自己无意间喝的太多了，一定是这样的。

“…对不起。”

“不，如果你不扶一下，杯子就...”

但是，没办法忽略啊。

“陈先生。”

“怎么了？”

“可以亲一下吗。”

“什么？”

“……一下就…”

陈勇训的嘴唇覆上来的时候，姜贤求才意识到原汤化原食的方法在这里是没有用的。

好像醉的更厉害了。

“说起来，”陈勇训抬起头，“我还不知道你的名字！”

“啊，我叫姜贤求——”

“你走了后别把我给忘了啊！”

乱七八糟在说什么…姜贤求手背贴贴陈勇训的脸颊，对方就蹭了过来。

“贤求，我还想亲！”

“明天你会后悔的！”

“明天的事情就留给明天解决好了…”陈勇训说着说着就靠在姜贤求身上睡着了。

安置好陈勇训，姜贤求下楼看了眼手机，都快到天亮的时间了…再去睡一觉醒醒酒，起来后就走吧。

以后要是有机会，再来这里避雨好了。  
自己到底是什么样的心情，等那时候再确认吧。

“想来的话，晴天也随时欢迎的哟。”

陈勇训拉开门。

“我和蓝二会一直在这里。”


End file.
